A Tale of Love and Sorrow
by Sweet Revolution
Summary: AU fic. This fic has been discontinued.
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: This is my newest story. I hope you like it and remember to review.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/DBZ/DBGT or any of their characters.  
  
A Tale of Love and Sorrow  
  
Chapter 1: "Almost Humans"  
  
The planet was a small one with aliens that were remotely related to humans. In some aspects it was quite like earth. But the inhabitants, although related to earthlings, were quite different from their distant cousins. They had pink hair and violet eyes. One thing about their society differed as well. It was that they all had and obeyed their laws. No one committed crimes and it was said to be a perfect society. They had many laws. Everyone knew that this race of "almost humans" was dying out. They rarely married outside their race. Their first child was usually a girl and they were only allowed to have one child according to the laws. And may I add that everyone obeyed the laws. There was a drastic shortage of men. Many women didn't even marry. Some that wanted to marry would marry almost any man. One of the small population of children, a little girl, often came to a place by a cliff and looked out into space. Her name was Galania. She was the child of Galactica and Jaymason. She dreamed so many times of leaving her little planet. She knew that there just had to be something else out there for her to see. Meanwhile on the other side of the spectrum and of the galaxy there was a destructive race known as the saiyans. These people were not peaceful like the "almost humans" but they destroyed planets. They were feared and hated by almost every planet. There was also a young boy here, but he had different dreams then Galania. He dreamed to one day be the strongest warrior of all time no matter what it took. Now back to Galania. Galania wasn't like most people. Even on her own planet, she was set apart from the others. There was something Galania didn't know about herself. There was saiyan heritage in her. Ever since her great-great-great-great grandmother had secretly married a saiyan there had been saiyan heritage in the family. She knew she hated saiyans but she couldn't help but feel jealous of them. They got to go to many places and meet many people. Galania didn't know it but her saiyan heritage show more in her than in all the other generations in her family. Of course Galania was an only child and her parents expected a lot out of her. Galania thought that bravery, strength and will power counted. Her parents thought that beauty, charm, grace, and daintiness counted. Galania showed courage, pride, and amazing stubbornness. Her parents were very disappointed; they didn't want their family line to end with Galania. They asked if they could have more children, but their plea was turned away.  
  
Now Galania knew that her parents were disappointed. She loved them very much, but she wanted to be her own person. She wanted to get married when she was older, just not to one of the people on their planet. All the boys she knew were idiots anyway. One of that especially annoyed her was Stewmason. He always got in the way and gave her flowers on Valentine's Day. She hated this, but her parents thought she could marry Stewmason someday. Meanwhile, the young boy watched the planet. The thing that was that he was a full-blooded saiyan. (A/N the mentioned before.) He was in a crammed space pod with his servant, Cabbage. He had come to destroy the planet. Their radio started to turn on. This could only mean one thing, a message from the boss.  
  
"Come in Cabbage" the boss said.  
  
"Hello" the young boy said.  
  
"Boy you will speak only when I speak to you" yelled the boss.  
  
"Hello Cabbage here" Cabbage said.  
  
"Tomorrow you and our young boy here will go and cause chaos on that planet."  
  
"Oh and Cabbage, make sure you do your job this time."  
  
"I'm the commander, my job is to destroy that planet."  
  
"You are not the commander on this mission, the boy is, and you are but a servant" the boss replied.  
  
"Yes sir" Cabbage replied sadly.  
  
As they were talking, the young boy saw Galania looking up at them.  
  
"Cabbage" the boy said, "who is that girl?"  
  
"Our stats show that she is Galania, the daughter of Galactica and Jaymason." Cabbage replied.  
  
'She looks amazingly like me when I just sit there on a rock and wonder what to do with my life' the young boy thought.  
  
'Man I wonder who those people are' Galania thought.  
  
She decided to tell her mom and dad because they did look remarkably like saiyans. She got up and ran home.  
  
"Mom, dad I saw some saiyans circling the planet" Galania said.  
  
"My child you are just dreaming" Jaymason said.  
  
"No I'm not" Galania said.  
  
"Daughter, this sight must have just been a daydream," Galactica stated.  
  
"It wasn't, it wasn't" Galania said.  
  
"Go to your room" Jaymason said.  
  
Galania stomped up to her room.  
  
'I know I wasn't daydreaming' she thought, 'I need to tell someone who will listen to me."  
  
A/N: Will Galania be able to tell someone in time or will her planet be destroyed? Will anyone listen to Galania? Find out in Chapter two: The Destruction? This story will be romance later on. Please review. Please review. Please review. Sorry I said that 3 times, I just really want you to review. I accept suggestions too. Please review. I'm begging you. 


	2. Chapter two

Tale of Love and Sorrow  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Author's note: Sorry it took so long! I hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ  
  
Galania ran to her mother's room that night. Her mom instantly woke, for she was a light sleeper.  
  
'Galania go to bed' her mother said.  
  
"No, there were saiyans and they are going to destroy us if we don't take action and get away.  
  
"Galania, it was a daydream my child," her mother said.  
  
"Cut the "my child" crap" Galania said.  
  
"Galania!"  
  
"Sorry mom, but I am going to do something about it."  
  
"No you're not." Her mother tried to catch her, but since she just woke up she could not.  
  
"My child, Galania, come back!"  
  
"No, you wouldn't listen, so now I will find someone who will!"  
  
  
  
The young saiyan boy said "Just look at it, it will be great to see it blow to smithereens!" "To pieces, Vegeta, to pieces" Cabbage said. "I don't remember asking you" Vegeta said.  
  
  
  
"Tessnia" Galania screamed, beating on a door, "Tessnia."  
  
"Hello" Tessnia said yawning.  
  
"There were saiyans circling the planet, they are gonna destroy us."  
  
"We must take action now, let me go get dressed." Galania closed the door to Tessnia's one room house and waited until Tessnia opened it. Tessnia combed her long, pink hair and put it up. They ran out and saw the saiyans.  
  
"You're right, Galania, you're right," Tessnia said, "those are saiyans."  
  
"What are we going to do?" Galania asked.  
  
"I'll call a town meeting," Tessnia said.  
  
"Yes, everyone will listen to you" Galania said, feeling slightly jealous.  
  
"People will come to respect you too, just wait" Tessnia replied. Tessnia took her loud horn made of shell and blew it as loud as she could. Galania held her ears. Everyone including her parent and the whole village woke up and came to the town hall.  
  
"Everyone" Tessnia said standing by Galania, "There are saiyans in the outer atmosphere, attempting to destroy us." "Last time they tried this, we barely escaped because their planet blew up, we must take action and get off now!" The mayor entered.  
  
"I've told the king and he told us to stay where we are" the mayor said. He was a stout man with short legs and very long arms matched with an even larger head.  
  
"That's suicide!" Tessnia shouted.  
  
"That's the king's orders and we must obey" the mayor replied.  
  
Author's note: Was it good? Did you like it? Tell me; review!!  
  
Until next time  
  
Baby Kakarott 


End file.
